Some Stormy Nights
by CutesyBunny
Summary: "I always wondered if I should give up. But something always held me back." Robbie is getting tired of Cat's boyfriends. But what happens when she comes to him on a stormy, Saturday midnight, crying? "You know, it's funny. Normally on a stormy night, you curl up downstairs, reading a book. But some stormy nights, you find yourself running to your best friend, curling up to them."


**_Hey guys! While I was working on the 6th chapter for my latest fanfic, I'm Always Right There; I came across this old draft on my iPod Touch. So... I edited, added some and took some here and there, gave it a more suitable ending, and a Cabbie one shot was created as a result! Yay :)_**

**_Rated T for mentions of rape and cursing._**

**_WARNING: CONTAINS MASSIVE FLUFFINESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._**

**_Disclaimer: I own Victorious as much as I own a golf club that I happened to hit someone in the back of his head with... Oh wait, that's true, so bad analogy. I don't Victorious; let's just leave it at that. :P_**

* * *

**Robbie's POV:**

I missed Cat.

She hadn't been around ever since she had started dating that guy- I think they were on a date that night... I really hate him. Tan, spiked yellow hair, blue eyes, etc. total phony looking though. What's his name? Oh yeah, Liam. Damn that name stings my tongue.

Did I mention I love Cat? I know I'm only seventeen but I might be IN love with her.

She's the sweetest thing on this earth.

But totally breaks my heart. She's dated tons of guys, and it always ends in tears. And me holding her. I hate it. Not the me holding her of course. I'm one of the only guys I know that can hold her on my lap and not take advantage of her innocence and beautiful face.

I hate when she's sad and cries. Her dimple gets long gone, and her big eyes water. It's so heartbreaking. So I take care of her. If no one else will then why not me?

And yet she still has no clue I love her. Even when I _wrote her_ a _song_! Nothing.

I always wondered if I should give up. But something always held me back.

I heard a knock on the door. It was storming and past midnight on a Saturday night. Who would be there so late?

I opened the door. It was Cat. Her hair was dangling in her face from her ponytail. The poor thing had waterworks shooting from her eyes.

"R-Robbie..." Cat whimpered and my heart broke. She shot herself into my arms, and I hugged her as I shut the door. Guiding her to the couch, I sat her beside me.

"Kitty? What's wrong?"

She whimpered and placed her head on my shoulder. I settled her into the crook of my neck, where she's always seemed comfortable.

I sighed. "Sweetie look at me."

Cat looked into to my eyes, and I could've broken into tears myself. Mascara was dripping from her eyes, and her dimple was nowhere to be found. Gently I took out her hair ribbon and placed it on the coffee table. "What happened?"

Then I noticed what she was wearing. She had a pretty pink dress- sounds like something she'd wear on a date- but there were tears in it...Almost as if someone had tried to...

"Cat..." I slowly started, as I looked her straight in the eye. "Did someone try to... t-to _rape_ you?"

"Well k-kinda... Yeah."

"Who?" My eyes widen in realization. "D-did-"

"L-Liam." She sniffled, confirming my guess.

"That asshole." I grumbled.

"Robbie! That's a bad word."

I forgot that she's always hated it when I curse.

"Sorry Cat... Do you need a tissue?"

She nodded. I went to the kitchen and looked for the box. Handing it to her I resumed my position. "What happened?"

"Well, you know how we were on a date tonight?"

I nodded.

"I asked him what we were going to do, and he said 'it's a surprise.' And I-"

"Love surprises." I interrupted.

"Right!" She smiled. "So he led me to his bedroom, and I asked him what we were gonna do, and he said something fun. I thought we might play twister or something, and got really excited. Then I noticed his parents weren't home. I asked him about that, and he said he's been on his own since he turned 19."

"Wa-wa-wait a second. Liam's NINETEEN?" I asked.

"He's like 20."

"What?! And you didn't tell me because...?"

"Because! I didn't know until yesterday. I just knew he was a year older." She spoke innocently, and Cat's never lied to me, so I believed her.

"So anyway, he sat me on his bed and sat up so I was sorta in his lap. Liam asked me to lift my dress up. 'Um, why?' 'So I can see you better.' I had no clue what he meant, and said so, so he said he show me. He reached up under my dress and moved his hand up my stomach. It was really scary. 'Um I don't like you doing that.' I said. 'Okay, lemme try this', and I mumbled, 'Liam I gotta go.' It was then that I finally realized his real intentions for ever asking me out." She sniffed.

I wanted to punch that blond-haired asshole so much.

"His voice changed to a mean tone. 'No you aren't.' I ran and managed to get to the front door, but he reached me and pushed me against the wall. He roughly kissed me as he tried to get at my bra and ripped parts of that area of my dress to get to it. But I jerked away, hit him and ran really far. As I was catching my breath he caught and grabbed at me and I fought him, managed to get out of his grip, and ran further and faster. Finally I lost him. I-it was so scary Robbie..."

Then Cat started blushing so red that you could see it behind her hair that had gotten way in her face by now.

"And, I knew that... I needed you. So I went to your house and… Here I am." She smiled, but was still crying.

I looked at her and pulled her into my lap. She snuggled into me as I spoke. "Sweetheart, you didn't deserve any of that crap Liam put you through. You are a very sweet, talented, and beautiful girl. And if he dated you because he wanted your body, then he never deserved you for a second, do your understand me Caterina?"

She nodded and smiled.

"There's that dimple." I touched it and Cat giggled. I began to stroke her hair in a soothing manner. "All those guys that ever broke your heart are complete jerks. You've had way too many tears fall from your pretty chocolate eyes over them. But I want you to know that you're always gonna have me, Kitty." I used my thumb to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek as I finished speaking.

Cat grabbed that hand and giggled. "That was a happy tear." She smiled. "Robbie, no one has ever said anything nearly that sweet to me in my entire life. You are so nice to me and I really don't deserve you as a friend."

"Cat-"

"No, seriously. You always take care of me when those guys dump me, and I take you for granted. You respect me, and would never take advantage of me in anyway, and I've never thanked you for that. You always wanna make me smile, and I never thank you for that either. You do everything to be a great friend, and I just... expect it. It's not fair to you." She looked at me with her large doe eyes. "You're like an angel in disguise or something, Robbie. Thank you so much for everything."

"Y-you're welcome." I stuttered, because whether she knew it or not she was really making me wanna kiss her. Our noses were almost touching.

Cat was still looking at me, and her breath was hitching. She slowly took her hand, and cupped my right cheek. I brushed a strand of hair from her face. Leaning in, she was about to do what I had wanted her to do for so long. I leaned too, and she crashed her lips on mine.

There were sparks of electricity, or it at least felt like it. Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like strawberries and vanilla. The best part? She was kissing back!

**~~Victorious~~**

**Cat's POV:**

Oh. My. Gosh.

I was kissing Robbie. My best friend!

You know, the same one I ran away from when _he_ kissed _me_ at the CowWow.

But I don't know what happened this time. One minute I'm thanking him for being an amazing friend. The next, we're kissing.

Both of us initiated it, too. Well, I started it. Kinda.

He tasted minty; I could also smell his cologne. Robbie's lips felt so gentle yet firm against mine. So much better than Liam.

I had to kiss back. That was like a DUH moment. My hand was resting on his chest. We stayed like that for maybe a minute. Slowly breathing through our noses.

I backed away so our foreheads were touching and smiled. He had a hand in my hair and used it to push me closer to him as our lips met again.

Then I grazed my tongue against his lower lip, asking for entry. I could tell he hesitated, but he opened slightly. I searched for his tongue, and they began to wrestle for dominance of Robbie's mouth. I could taste the minty stuff the entire time. Something told me I won as I parted our lips to breath for a second, and kissed him again. He kissed back and then, realizing I was comfortable with him, he grazed my lip with his tongue too. I opened slightly and that was all it took for them to wrestle for dominance again, but in my mouth. He won, because he was distracting me with his scent and his taste- it was all intoxicating me. I liked it.

Sighing happily I played with Robbie's hair, and wrapped a leg around his back. I kissed him back after he parted to breath and kissed me again, and sucked on his lower lip. I felt his chest try to steady, which must've meant I was doing something right. I brought my leg back, and just softly kissed him.

Robbie kissed back gently, and placed his arms more securely on my waist. I giggled in the kiss.

Backing away, I looked into Robbie's eyes.

"So... Does this mean...?" I started.

He looked back at me. "That we're... Dating?"

I nodded.

"Well, I do love you, so I guess... If you want that is. I mean, if you don't, that's oka-" He kept his eyes on me as he blabbered on.

I looked back and interrupted his cute rambling. "Does this answer your question?" I rubbed my nose against his and giggled.

He smiled. "Cat?"

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

I was confused. "Of course I do! Why?"

"Well, I mean, you've dated a lot of jerks before that you_ said_ you loved, and I just wanna make sure I'm not a rebound and that you aren't just using me as a fallback. Cause, I've loved you since I was 15."

Whoa.

"How could you not have known that I've loved you for a long time _too_, Robbie?"

"Well, it's cause you've dated way more than me in the past. And it never crossed my mind that you could love me."

"Well I've loved you since I had just turned 16." I shyly admitted.

"Then why did you date all of those other guys?"

"I was afraid you didn't love me, so I tried to move on form you. And yeah, maybe I liked the guys, or crushed on them badly, but I never loved any of them." My eyes felt wet all of a sudden. "And I started losing hope that any guy could ever love me for me and not my looks when all those guys kept dumping me cause they found a hotter girl."

Robbie sighed and held my waist. "Kitty, you don't know how stupid those guys are. And you also don't know how lucky I feel to know that you love me too. Probably even more than I love you."

I tilted my head in confusion. "But, you've loved me longer."

"Yeah, but we don't know how strong your love is yet."

"I do." I looked at him through my tears. "Every time you took care of me when a jerk dumped me, I loved you way more."

**~~Victorious~~**

**Robbie's POV:**

Wow. Could I have gotten_ any_ luckier?

Cat Valentine is the sweetest thing ever. And she loves _me_. For real.

"Cat, you have no idea how happy you've made me just by saying that."

"_Very_ happy?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

I held her closer, and kissed her cheek very gently. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. Cat leaned down and kissed me again. I kissed her back. She grazed her tongue on my lip and I opened my mouth. She wrestled with my tongue for dominance of my mouth. Obviously she won.

I tried something new. When she came in for another kiss, I did kiss her, but made sure to bite her lower lip as gently as possible.

Cat moaned and kissed me back harder, her fingers messing with my hair. She backed away and slowly made her way to my ear, and whispered my name softly as she nibbled on my earlobe and kissed me again.

As much as I love kissing her, I knew it could lead to things she's not gonna be prepared for until she's married. If I know one thing about Cat, it's that she tries to be a good girl. Morally and the other way.

I pulled away and she whimpered. "Kitty? I want you to know right now that I'm not gonna take this any farther than what you want ok? I mean, Liam already tried to forcefully do that, so I don't wanna stress you with anything like that."

She nodded with a giggle. "Kay-kay." Leaning down she hugged me, and nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck. "I love you Robbie."

"I love you too Cat."

"Can we watch a movie?!" She asked me in an extremely hyper way, making me laugh a little at her excitement.

"Sure, but we have to be quiet. Let's go downstairs."

"Yay!" She whisper-screamed, pecking my cheek before hopping up and running down the stairs.

By the time I came down-, which was about ten seconds tops- a certain redhead was sitting on the couch, with a blanket, and a stack of movies in her hands. "I'm ready." Cat nervously giggled.

I smirked. "I can tell." Sitting next to her, I asked, "Which movie do you wanna watch?"

"Oooh! Can we watch How I Spent My Vacation?!" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled. It's a cartoon movie, but what the hell, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

*1 Hour, 20 Minutes Later*

"Heehee, wasn't the part where the rabbits were with the rat-thingys funny?" Cat giggled, talking excitedly about the cartoon movie that was _finally_ over.

"Yeah." I smiled at her, admiring her cute innocence.

"And the songs!"

I smiled again. "You look so happy."

"That's because I get to watch movies and snuggle with my Robbie." Her cheeks tinted pink.

"You're so sweet Cat and-" I paused. "_Your_ Robbie?" I couldn't help but smirk.

"Yes. My Robbie. Heehee..." She leaned up and kissed my cheek tenderly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I gently kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and softly kissed back for a minute. Then she backed away, fluttering her eyes open. "Hmm…" She sighed to herself, curling into my side.

I rubbed circles on her back and stroked her hair.

We cuddled for about twenty more minutes.

"You know, it's funny." Cat started to speak. "Normally on a stormy night, you curl up downstairs, reading a book. But _some_ stormy nights, you find yourself running to your best friend, curling up to them. Heehee... Weird huh?" She blinked at me with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. But I don't mind." I kiss her temple.

"Good." She giggled, lacing out hands together loosely. "Because I think I'm gonna do this a _lot_ more often."

* * *

**_Yes, cheesy ending, sorry._**

**_But was the fluffiness enough to suffice? Express your thoughts in a review please! It'd mean a lot to me. :)_**

**_Oh, and I know that near the end the story drifts a little off course, sorry. But I needed that little movie part in their for the ending._**

**_Luv y'all! :D_**


End file.
